falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
射釘步槍 (Fallout 3)
}} The railway rifle is a custom-built weapon in Fallout 3. 特徵 它将铁路的道钉作为弹药，在开枪的时候这把武器会发出如同火车汽笛一般的呜呜声。Though only moderately damaging, it is very effective at dealing limb damage (due to a 3x limb damage multiplier), able to cripple limbs with just one shot. 在命中人体的时候，有时候它会产生可怕的撕裂效果，将被打断的肢体带的飞离出去甚至直接钉在周围的什么地方。Its accuracy is not poor for a semi-auto rifle, but will often miss at longer range, 在中近距离上比較有力。 It is most effective in V.A.T.S. where its limb-destroying effects can be put to precision use. It is also remarkably effective at disarming enemies, as it will often launch their weapons a substantial distance on a V.A.T.S. hit. It has a high critical multiplier, which, depending on one's base critical chance, can make it highly effective. Durability The railway rifle can fire a total of about 222 spikes, the equivalent of 28 reloads, from full condition before breaking. Locations * Laszlo Radford uses the railway rifle. He is a random encounter who may be found at certain locations throughout the Wasteland, but only appears after you have obtained at least 1 schematic for the railway rifle. * All of the components can be found in Fort Independence. Simply walk into the building and go straight and open the door. On the back left shelf, all the way to the left is a crutch. After that, back up and go right. There will be a staircase, then a door afterwards, open the door and proceed downward. Go into the cubicle on the far end of the room on the right. There will be shelves containing 3 fission batteries and a steam gauge assembly. Then, move into the other room on the same floor. Turn right, and there will be a table with 2 pressure cookers. * All of the components can also be found in the RobCo Facility. There are a good number of fission batteries and steam gauge assemblies spread throughout the floor area as well as two crutches in the central large room, near some computers. Finally, in the kitchen, there are two pressure cookers on the stoves. You also may find additional fission batteries in the robots on the ground. Crafting The rifle is built from a crutch that comprises the stock and grip part of the gun, a pressure cooker that acts as a firing chamber, a steam gauge assembly that comprises the grip, ammunition storage and barrel of the gun, and a fission battery as a power source to operate the weapon. Notes * Seagrave Holmes' computer terminal in Rivet City contains an entry about his failure to create a weapon that fires railway spikes. The entry describes his attempts at using rubber bands as a propulsion system (similar to the surgical tubing on the dart gun), and possibility of making his contraption steam-powered, hinting that he is possibly the original inventor of the railway rifle. * The stock of the railway rifle seems to be an actual weapon stock, similar to that of a combat shotgun, instead of appearing as a crutch like the schematics intended. However, the hand grip of the crutch can still be clearly seen under the barrel section attached to the piston. * Curiously, railway spikes do not create ripples when fired into water. * The pressure gauge by the barrel of the railway rifle will indicate high pressure until it is fired once, then low pressure until it is reloaded. * Fallout: New Vegas includes a brief cameo of the railway rifle, seen on the far wall of the "hidden" weapons room in Mick & Ralph's. This version of the weapon is a non-interactive static mesh (i.e. a decoration) rather than a working weapon. Most of the other resources for this weapon remain in the game's files, but no actual, working version of the weapon exists within the game itself. * It was originally called the railspike gun on concept art.RailwayRifleCA09.png * All items are also available in the Adams Air Force Base - Launch Platform first floor, all in one of the secured alcoves. The alcove in particular is located directly to the southeast as you enter the Launch Platform. Located within this alcove is also a Workbench. Access to the alcoves through Science Check (Level 80) or Explosive Check (Level 50). This can only be accessed with the Broken Steel DLC. Sounds Gallery Fallout 3 conceptart BdO6O.jpg|The Railway rifle amongst other craftable weapons RailwayRifleCA01.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz RailwayRifleCA02.jpg RailwayRifleCA03.jpg RailwayRifleCA04.jpg RailwayRifleCA06.jpg RailwayRifleCA05.jpg RailwayRifleCA07.jpg RailwayRifleCA08.jpg RailwayRifleCA09.jpg RailwayRifleCA10.jpg Mick's special store.jpg| Railway rifle in Mick's "special" store References de:Gleisgewehr (Fallout_3) en:Railway rifle (Fallout 3) es:Rifle de clavos pt:Railway Rifle ru:Железнодорожная винтовка zh:Railway Rifle uk:Залізнична гвинтівка Category:Fallout 3 Small Guns skill weapons Category:Fallout 3 craftable items Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content Category:Fallout 3 weapons Category:Small Guns Category:Fallout 3 craftable weapons